Frog Kisses
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Frogs: they're suppose to be ugly, clumsy, slimy, cold, icky, and over all very just bad luck. If you even touched one warts would appear. However, this frog is the opposite. Oocness AU Fairytale


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Frogs: they're suppose to be ugly, clumsy, slimy, cold, icky, and over all very just bad luck. If you even touched one warts would appear. However, this frog is the opposite. Oocness. AU Fairytale I think that deserves a warning when it comes to me now.

**Frog Kisses**

Chu.

Belpegor frowned, the biggest frown he has ever worn. The young prince was just kissed. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Bel was never a big kisser to begin with but this kiss was horrible then any other received. Needless to say he didn't kiss back at all making the female wonder why.

The kiss was from the prince's fiancée. Her name was Himeko, but everyone just called her Princess. She was the same age as the prince with short red hair and gray eyes. "Are you worried about the wedding?" She asked her love who didn't reply. "Don't worry I'll be a good wife for you. I will bare you many sons and daughters." The once big frown became bigger then any frown and just broke its record and enveloped his face.

"Stop making that face." She reached for him rubbing his cheeks trying to push the corners of his mouth upwards. "Smile. I love your smile." His frown didn't budge. With a sigh the woman gave up and released his face. "Alright I get it. I'll leave you alone for a while." The princess blew him a kiss and left the room. The redhead had to leave anyway it was extremely inappropriate for a man and woman to be alone with out a chaperon.

The blonde fell to his bed hoping she would just leave. Bel was to old to believe in cooties and he didn't doubt the fact she would be a great wife. Himeko was always there for him, emotionally and physically. When the golden haired male was unhappy she tried to comfort him, she would always express words of joy and love to him. If only this wasn't an arranged marriage and they could just be friends. The would be better. After all he honestly didn't hate her at all he just didn't love her. Nor did he like public displays of affections towards anyone.

This marriage was only happening to save the royal bloodline. His future wife was promise to him before birth. If the royal bloodline wasn't threaten he wouldn't need to marry right away. The reason of the wedding was of an accident with his older brother, his twin, Rasiel.

Recently the older prince had an unfortunate mishap. It seems Rasiel had some sort of accident with his royal jewels. His story was that he was attacked while out but Bel knew that was a lie. This was something the sadistic older twin did to him because of the hateful relationship they had. Doing anything to make the other unhappy and miserable.

The older blonde knew his younger brother didn't want to get married and forced it upon him. "Damn cockroach." Belphegor sneered sitting up. He no longer wanted to be here just waiting for the wedding. It was depressing being in his own chamber. His bride once said that she couldn't wait to share this room and more importantly his bed.

Standing the noblemen walked to the small balcony breathing in fresh air. He leaned over the railing listening to the trees rustling in the wind. "Bel! I'm sorry to come back so soon but I forgot something in your room." The male jumped not expecting to hear from her for at least in hour. Glimpsing around the room he noticed the only thing in his room that wasn't his. Her bag filed with girlie stuff sitting on the floor at the edge of the bed. "Bel please opened the door so I can get it."

The boy looked around for an escape route. Well he is outside and it's not like he's hasn't ever ran off… Without a second thought he jumped to the ground and rushed for cover. He rushed into the large mass of nature hearing less of his fiancée's voice the deeper he ran.

She wouldn't follow him out there anywhere alone. Outside was always the best hiding spot since no one has ever found him. Not that most even cared or even noticed he was gone. The royal male stopped running once hidden deep in its protecting shelter. There was only one place in the think woods that he ever hung out in.

A small pond, he's never gone past it before not wanting to get lost. It wasn't even a pretty pond the water was muddy and unclear. The surrounding land was shoe sucking mud like quicksand. Bending down the blonde picked up a pebble and throw it into the water. Belphegor liked the sound of the plop the rock made skipping on the waters surface.

The prince who hated getting dirty jumped to a rock where he always sat to avoid muddy shoes. The amber haired male picked up another rock and threw it. It didn't skip at all but just sank to the bottom. A few seconds later something resurfaced. The head of an animal.

Bel cocked his head to the side and leaned down for a better look. Picking up another very small pebble and tossing it at the head. Using its long tongue the animal knocked the pebble away.

The animal, very unhappy, had a small bump on to top of its head. Bel let out a nervous smile knowing he had accidentally hit this poor creature on the head and it was waiting for an apology. And it wasn't going to get one.

The glaring animal jumped up of the water an onto the mud splattering the brown muck everywhere. "Hey! Don't get the prince dirty!"

"Ribbit!" Its neck puffed out as it let out an angry croak. Still curious the human slowly reached down and used one finger to touch the frog. Poking it on its head not near the bump he made.

"So, you are a frog? A disgusting frog?" Understanding every word the noblemen said the toad 'bit' onto the finger. "Hey! Let me go, you dirty toad!" He failed his arm around trying to dislodge the amphibian. The smaller creature flew off back into the water. "Gross, I really need to wash my hands." The froggy resurfaced and leaped back over to the human, frowning.

"Fine, I'm sorry you stupid toad!" The water breather not happy with that sorry knew it wasn't going to get better. The genius thought he saw the animal shrug accepting the apology. Intensely the creature look at the prince. The royal male felt uncomfortable with the frog's gaze. What was he suppose to do now talk to a fish? "Uh.. So I see that you are a male froggy. You should be very proud of that."

The was a subtle change in the aquatic life's body as it shook a little laughing in silence. The frown was replaced with a smirk. With the toad no longer unhappy with him a feeling of ease washed over him. Once again the twin slowly touched the head of the creature.

Smiling the smaller male leaned up against his touch. The prince didn't mind the dirt since he was already dirty and he could always wash. While stroking the animal's head he brushed away the dirt on his cold skin. H didn't really notice it before, the mint green color of his skin plus two small blue tribal markings under his eyes.

Pretty cute for a amphibian.

"So how's life as a frog?"

"Ribbit."

"Yeah it sucks on my end too. Because of my spiteful brother I'm force to marry soon." The frog cocked his head to the side and jumped up laying on the human's lap. Bel shocked at the sudden friendship didn't react badly at all. He shifted on the rock getting comfy. He told his tale to his new friend. The froggy was little comfort to him too.

"Well, thanks for listening, little froggy. But I'm afraid I have to go before the princess send the guards out to find me." Both males frowned as the prince gently placed the mint colored male down. "See you later." The blonde walked away unable to look back.

Belphegor's frown was pretty big nearly as big as Himeko's kiss. He couldn't believe he actually felt a attachment to that creature. The fact he would probably never see him again upset the amber haired male. To think he bonded with the little guy and only after a few hours told him his life story then probably never see again.

The future king didn't have many friends, in fact the only one who really talked to him was the redhead. Beside for commands he never talked to the servants. Plus hateful words to his brother. He lead a loner life despite being surround by people. Bel shrugged maybe hw was just an animal lover and like many small kids like amphibians and reptiles.

* * *

Two days later the prince returned to his hideout. He wanted to return much early but the princess had refused to let him leave her sight. They were preparing for the wedding.

As expected his froggy wasn't here. Well, why would he be? This wild animal would wait for a human who hit him on the head with a rock? I don't think so. Perching himself on his rock he picked up a pebble and threw it into the water angrily.

A few air bubbles floated to the surface popping when a glaring toad popped out. Two bumps formed next to each other on his head. The blonde held out his hands waiting for the upset frog to swim into his hands. He didn't need to wait long.

The amphibian was placed on his lap. "You came back? I'm happy." Bel rubbed his head making the toad smile. "Well, since this isn't our only meeting I think I can name you now. I will call you Flan The Frog, wear that name proudly."

"Ribbit!"

"I wanted to come back and see you, but I couldn't get away." And so Belphegor began to talk about his day. Flan seemed interested he looked as though he was paying attention. He smiled as the prince's long delicate fingers danced across his head and back.

The sun began to set and it was getting dark out. "It's getting late, I need to leave." Flan frowned and shot down that idea immediately croaking like mad. "Listen, I'll come back as soon as possible and next time I won't throw a rock but scream your name."

Completely unexpected and very sudden the royal male leaned down and kissed the two bumps he made on the toad's head. This action surprised even the blonde. Was he sorry that he had hurt the amphibian? Yes, he was.

Flan's eyes widened feeling the soft pair of lips on his head. It felt nice; neither bump throbbed in the slightest. Like the kiss made him feel better. But then the lips were removed from his head.

Standing he placed the smaller male on the rock where he was sitting. "Ribbit!" The mint colored creature hoped after his friend jumping on one of his feet. The water breather wrapped his arms around the noblemen's leg, refusing to let go.

Carefully he unwrapped the toad's arms from and legs and brought him back to the rock. "I promise my next visit will be soon." Shifting on his heel he walked away the frowning froggy wasn't following him.

"Gee, Bel where were you? I was getting worried!" The redhead was waiting outside for him. She rushed over to her love embracing him tightly and kissing his frowning face. Looking over her shoulder, he focused on the wall till the show of affection was over.

"Just out."

Himeko gave him another kiss trying to change the subject. "Let's go inside. We can spent the rest of the day together."

"Alright, what do you want to do?"

"Let' play a game. I know you enjoy playing hide and seek." Taking his hand the female led them inside unaware of the eyes staring at them.

* * *

Belphegor awoke first thing in the morning before anyone else was up. The prince wasn't a morning person, it was very hard to make him open his eyes. However, the golden haired male made a promise to his froggy friend to see him soon. And that's what he planed to do.

Himeko and the others were fast asleep. The future king pressed his ear to her bedroom door hearing only soft breathing. Now would be the perfect time to leave. Quickly and quietly he made his way to the exit. Once the door was shut he let out a sigh.

"Ribbit…" The royal male glimpsed around hearing the weak voice of his amphibian.

"Flan...? Are you here?" Getting to his knees he softly petted the grass. The mint frog camouflaged himself perfect against the grass. "Where are you?" Train eyes spotted his friend just off to the side. His normal teal color was now a white pale ghost color.

The tiny creature was pick up and cradle to his chest. His froggy was weak and dying probably from the lack of water. "Did you risk your life and travel all they way here just to see me? Were you afraid I wouldn't visit you today?" With the animal in his strong gentle arms he rushed to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. It would be bad if someone found out he brought a frog inside the royal palace.

He ran into the bathroom not bothering to shut the door. He turned the sink water on and plugged up the hole so the water couldn't escape. He filled the sink with room temperature water making sure it wasn't to uncomfortable. The prince's lips touched the frog's head one more before lowering him into the water. It took a while but the healthy teal color returned to the toad's body. The amber haired male turned off the water and waited. "Open your eyes Flan."

Upon hearing his name the smaller male's eyes popped opened. "Froggy!" The aquatic life smiled jumping out of the water splashing it everywhere. Bel let out a chuckle as his friend leaped into his arms. "I'm glad you are alright."

It was hard to pull away but the golden haired held the little one to his face. "You had me worried! What were you thinking?" The amphibian leaned forward kissing the tip of the prince's nose. Belphegor broke out in a smile putting his friend back in the sink. Flan watched curiously as the human walked to the tub and turned the water on. "Stay there Flan I'll be right back."

The noblemen left the room leaving a confused frog in the sink obeying his command. Moments later he returned with planks of styrofoam and other floating items. "You can't live in a sink forever, so you can have the tub. Till I need to bathe that is."

Taking the mint colored creature in his hands he walked over to the tub placing him on a Styrofoam lily pad. "Like it?" Flan jumped into the water swimming around in circles. Their was a lot more room for him now. He resurfaced on a lily pad.

"Ribbit!" He croaked in approval.

"So, I guess you're like my pet now." He asked the frog who didn't seem insulted.

"Bel! What is that thing?" The future king jumped at the screech of the princess' voice. He grabbed the frog and hid it behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Trying to play it off.

"Well I came here to give you a good morning kiss and wake you up." Bel frowned. "Now I find you playing with a toad." The genius cuddled the animal to his chest she saw their was no point in hiding him now.

"It's a frog and I named him Flan."

"Get rid of it! Frogs are bad luck! Ugly, and icky."

"Flan isn't any of those things! Look he's really cute! Beside he's my best friend!" The female shut her mouth regretting everything she said. Slowly trotting close to the water breather.

The redhead swallowed hard eating her words. "Then he's my friends too…"

"What?" The princess would do anything for him after all. Nervously she reached down to touch the aquatic life. Flan wanted to shy away from her touch, apparently he didn't like her that much either. "Thanks Princess. Please keep this a secret from everybody! Not a single soul can know about my froggy."

"I understand."

"Really? Thank you!" The twin smiled, a genuine smile that shocked Himeko. She frowned never had Bel smiled like that to her. Flan was placed back into the tub.

"You really plan to keep him in the bath tub?"

"For now anyway, until I can get like an aquarium or something. Say Princess, do you still bathe with the rubber duck?"

"! I don't know what your talking about?" The color in her cheeks matched the red in her hair.

"I once saw a rubber duck in your bedroom, it looked like a bath toy. Do you still have it?"

"…Yes"

"May I have it?"

"Of course, I'll be back shortly." She shut the bedroom door after herself she be gone for a few minutes her room was on the opposite side of the manor.

"Don't worry, Flan. I'm sure she won't hurt you." He turned his attention back to his friend stroking his head.

"Ribbit."

"I've got it, Bel." She returned handing him the bathe toy. He squeezed the duck making it squeak.

"Here you go, Flan. Someone to talk to when I'm gone." He placed the duck on the water surface. Curiously the toad swam over to the toy and studied it. Smiling he hugged the bird's neck rubbing his head against the rubber. "Ahh, isn't that cute?"

"Um, Bel?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can we go do something together now that Flan is settled."

"Sure, later Flan."

"Ribbit!" The prince rubbed his eyes he could have swore that Flan waved to him. Maybe he was just happy. Now that the frog was here with him, Flan is never going to be in dangers way and Flan won't leave him. That thought made him very happy. The blonde shared one last gaze with the toad before shutting the door on his way out.

* * *

A week has past since the prince keep the froggy as a pet. The royal male spent most of his time with the animal. Very little time was spent with his future bride. When they were together some of the time was spent with the toad.

No one else knew of the small creature and everything was perfect. The bathroom door always remained closed knowing no one would clean his bathroom if the door was shut. That normally meat "stay away."

A few times a day the two humans took the water breather out back to his home. The frog would eat whatever he could get. The only time the humans were alone was when the frog was hunting and they would sit on the rock together and talk. "I've got to say Bel, this new side of you interests me a lot."

"I don't know what your talking about." The noblemen scoffed.

"You're not yourself when your with Flan." The twin averted his gaze knowing she was right. "I wish that I was the one who can make you smile like that. At least he is a frog and can't steal you away from me." The amber haired male stayed quiet.

"Ribbit!" Alarmed the humans stood watching the aquatic life run towards then jumping into the prince's arms.

"Flan, what's wrong?"

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" The amphibian was extremely frantic.

"Look over there! Something is moving in the bush on the opposite side of the pond." They didn't move a muscle watching the creature slither out of the plant. It was a snake, a very big one and not mention poisonous. Flan shivered in fear he didn't want to be eaten. "I hate snakes." Himeko shuddered using her love as a shield.

The snake entered the water slithering across the surface. "Not a problem." The male patted his shirt down and his pants looking for a knife. "I can't be out? Not at a time like this!" The poisonous reptile had a threatening grin as it swam closer to them. "Princess take Flan and go I'll cover you."

"What are you talking about? Can't we just out run it?" The smaller animal was shoved into the female's hands.

"That's not heroic besides we shouldn't leave it here, it could attack us again." He mumbled.

"I can't leave you I'm your wife I'll stand by your side in death."

"Just leave already." The spiky haired male forced her to turn around and pushed her forward. Unsure the redhead took off praying for his safety.

"Ribbit!"

"Stop struggling Flan we'll be fine." The mint colored creature leaped out of her arms and rushed back to Bel. "Come back here! Ahh, Bel's going to be made at me."

"Ribbit!" The prince turned his head at the sound of his froggy.

"What are you doing here Flan?" The toad jumped up hugging his beloved blonde. His webbed hands reached up to touched his face. Flan leaned up and kissed his golden haired male. The kiss was short and sweet. For once the genius didn't frown or freak. "Thanks."

The snake cried out shifting their attention back to the predator. The poisonous creature was pulled under water. "What the?" The human walked over to the edge the snakes air bubbled stopped. "…Did something eat it?" He couldn't see anything in the water but it was such a small body of water what could have done it? The genius shrugged it off. "Let's go home."

"Bel!" The royal woman rushed over to him. "Flan jumped out of my arms I'm sorry."

"It's alright, everyone is safe." The pet smiled and hoped up on the male's shoulder. Smiling the human rubbed his head. Grey eyes looked over at her love.

"Would you say that you're in a good mood?"

"Sure."

"Then let's not go home, let's enjoy nature a bit more."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Himeko averted her eyes. "I heard he was back." Bel grimace knowing exactly who she was talking about.

Flan shifted his gaze between the humans unsure of the aurora surrounding them. But he did knew he didn't like it. "Take Flan up to my bedroom and stay with him. If Rasiel finds him he'll be in more danger then with the snake."

"Alright and you?"

"I'll throw boulders at his head if I have to. I'll kill that damn cockroach once and for all!" The male human stomped his foot on the ground screaming in a murderous voice. His shout echoed making the birds in the nearby trees scream out and fly away.

The older twin was waiting for them outside sitting on the gazebo drinking tea. "Go now, I'll distract." The girl nodded and rushed to the prince's room hiding the water breather in her shirt.

The older male put the cup down and noticed his brother. "Usheshe, there you are Bel. I was beginning to worry."

"Cut the crap, what do you want Rasiel?"

"My dearest little brother are you not happy to see me?"

"Don't ask rhetorical questions!"

"Usheshe, why brother is sounds like you are challenging me." Bel bit into his lip without his knives he was in no position to talk back to anyone though that didn't mean he would stop. Rasiel could sense that something was wrong with the younger prince and decided to push him. "Brother will I be your best man at your wedding? I came home to support you, I can't wait to be there, it will be so much fun!"

"Tch! I'm leaving." The grinning brother watched the other leave as quickly as possible.

The first place he ran to was of course his room. "Princess, Flan?"

"Bel! Thank goodness! Are you hurt at all?" They rushed out of the bathroom, Himeko started touching him probing for wounds.

"Don't worry we didn't fight. What happened to you? Why are you so wet?" The frog leaped up perching himself on the prince's shoulder.

"Ah well, you see, your pet wasn't too happy being separated from you. When I put him in the tub he jump out and rushed out of the bathroom. So I shut the bathroom door and to get revenge he started to splash me."

The noble birth male chuckled lightly. "Flan are you being a bad boy?" The toad smiled proving his guiltiness. "Ah! Before I forget, first thing is first. I must restock my weapons." The noble female watched as he trotted over to his draws putting his blades in his pockets.

"Bel, did you face your brother without your beloved knives?"

"Yup, the snake too."

"Don't talk like that so causally he could have killed you!"

"I won't die by his filthy hands. Besides just because I was born second doesn't mean I'm inferior to him in away way. I am the rightful heir."

"You make me worry."

"Flan you really need to stay here." The male placed the animal back in the tub. "Whatever you do don't draw attention to yourself. Come princess, let's go have a civilized conversation with my brother and his wife." The future king shut the bathroom and bedroom door leaving a frowning toad alone.

Walking into the sitting area the older twin and his wife where already there. "Rasiel, Bluebell It's good to see you." Himeko lied thought her teeth.

"Usheshe. My lady." Bel growled as his brother played the perfect gentlemen kissing her hand. "Let's enjoy some tea and cookies." The couples sat down across from each other like a stand off. A servant brought a plate of cookies over to them.

The redhead and her love didn't touch the cookies as Rasiel and his wife did. The cookies where made by a servant so chances where they weren't poisoned. The older twin much have thought that too by the his long haired wife was shoving food in her face. Not that he even cared for her at all; their marriage was also arranged. Rasiel was incapable of love.

"To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"Your wedding, dear brother. Are you saying I'm not invited?"

The younger blonde faked a smile. "Of course not, your invitation must have been lost in the mail." An awkward silence past over the table and it was bothering the younger twin more then the older. "Well, if that's all you have to say then I'll retire to my room." The younger genius had a very short tolerance for his older sibling. Unless they were attacking each other; fights could go on for hours.

"Bel, it's not even eight." The older male pointed out.

"I'm feeling wearily." Standing abruptly he marched away.

"Please excuse me." Princess followed not wanting to be alone with them. "Bel you weren't even near him for three minutes."

"Then I guess two minutes and fifty six seconds is my limit. He's planning something and not knowing what it is, is killing me. Stay away from him, goodnight." The redhead unhappily had the door shut in her face.

Bel walked into the bathroom wanting to play with his pet. That would cheer him up. Bel beamed at the thought of the froggy's happy expression. Flan sat on a styrofoam lily pad looking rather sad. "Hey froggy." The water breather jumped out of the tub and leaped to his prince. "Wanna play? Look what I have."

Flam grinned and reach for the super ball. His webbed hand couldn't get a good grip on he ball. The toy was dropped into the water. The amphibian, very interested, hopped out of his hands and into the water after the ball. Moments later the pet resurfaced with the ball balancing on his head.

Sitting on the styrofoam he handed the ball to his human. "Good boy." The future king tossed the ball up gently. Flan jumped up hitting the ball with his head. "Wha!" The prince fell backwards as the ball shot passed his face. Belphegor covered his head till the ball stopped bouncing off the walls.

Jumping out of the water the smaller male leaped on his chest. Nudging his head against the prince's chin in apology. Sitting up he reach for the ball throwing it to the floor so it bounced in the bath. Exciting to still be playing Flan leaped back into the water.

Bel lost tract of how many times he threw the ball into the water. But he was beaming happily and laughing to. Flan was just as ecstatic. "It's getting late, time for bed." Leaning over the rim of the tub he kissed the frog's head. "Night." Putting the ball away Flan watched his beloved blonde get ready for bed.

The amber haired male left the door open so they could see each other. Though often Flan left his tub and joined the royal male in his bed. Like tonight. "My cute froggy." It took Flan a few tries to get on the bed. Once on the mattress the Flan kissed the golden hair male's cheek and laid snuggled up against him.

* * *

When Belphegor awoke, Flan wasn't in the bed. This was normal the frog normally woke up to get wet. Yawning he stood walking into the bathroom. "Morning."

"Ribbit."

"Sorry Flan but I need the tub." The sink was filled with water. Placing the amphibian there with one lily pad. The other items were removed and placed on the floor. The noblemen emptied the tub and refilled it with clean water.

Stripping he submerged himself sighing as the warm water washed over his tense muscles. Flan cocked his head to the side why couldn't he join in? The mint colored creature jumped over to the tub rim. Asking for permission to stay with him. "I just wasn't sure if a bubble bath would hurt your skin." Replied the prince knowing exactly what the toad was thinking. "I don't think I'll take one if you want to join."

Flan smiled and slipped into the tub resurfacing moments later. The genius smiled and went under swimming under his knees trying to lift it. Unsure of why Flan wanted this he raised both knees so that the were sticking out of the water. Flan made a very small swimming course gliding under one knee and jumping over the next then swimming around his calf. Laughing the human made a circle with his arms so the amphibian could hop through it.

"Haha, don't splash Flan, your flooding the floor." Not that he really cared.

"Be- AH!" Himeko walked in blushing immediately and covering her eyes.

"Princess? Don't you knock?" Belphegor glared.

"Sorry! I didn't know I just thought you were playing with Flan." The redhead turned around uncovering her eyes. She really didn't see anything, though she wanted to, the gray eyed girl respected his privacy. She even fought the urge to look in the mirror.

"What do you want, princess?"

"Nothing important, what about you? Why are you bathing with Flan?"

"Well, why not?" The prince asked innocently. "People bathe with their pets."

"I'm starting to think that your attention to that frog isn't healthy."

"It's fine, look." He rested his arm on the rim and threw the soapy rag over his arm. She turned partly to watch what he was doing. He placed the toad at the end of the rag. Flan placed both hand on it moving the cleaning clothe up and down. "What an intelligent useful froggy."

"I'd do that for you…" The female mumbled knowing he wouldn't here it.

"Princess if you don't have anything more to say then please leave so I can finish my bath." Frowning she did as she was told feeling even more replaced.

The bath was actually was pretty quick. He refilled the tub for Flan so he didn't need to swim around in dirty bath water. "Stay here." The animal nodded lying on the Styrofoam and petting his rubber ducky.

After dressing he left his room in search for his future bride. "Princess? Where are you?" Himeko walked right up to her love wrapping her arm's around his neck. "Princ-?" The woman crashed their lips together. Shocked he pushed her away roughly. "What are you doing?"

The short haired woman frowned seeing the unhappy expression on his face. "You didn't enjoy that did you?"

Bel averted his eyes. "I did not."

"Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"Bluebell wants to speak to you."

"Why?" He grimace at the thought of the woman.

"I don't know but she wants to talk to you." They walked into the sitting room where the long haired woman sat running her finger through her hair. Glancing around he couldn't sense his brother hiding and decided to sit across from her. Himeko sat next to her love like normal.

"What do you want." He asked rudely; she didn't seem insulted though.

"About Ras-"

"Not interested." He cut off averting his eyes.

"I'm just trying to warn you."

"Why? Don't you hate me too? You did marry my brother after all."

"Just because he hates your guts and plans on killing someone important to you doesn't mean I-"

"What what was that? He's going to kill who?" The blonde's head shot up pay full attention to his sister in law.

"All he said to me was that he was going to kill someone that's why I'm warning your wif-"

"Flan!" Acting completely on instincts Belphegor ran from the room. The two females were left alone. Confused the blue haired woman looked at the redhead who didn't speak.

The amber haired human rushed to his room slamming the door opened. "Rasiel! Get away from him!" There stood the older golden haired male pinning the frog to the sink.

"Bel you're just in time for my science project!" Wounded and scared Flan tried to wiggle out; pinned by one hand the other hand held a knife.

"Get away from him!" Scowling the younger twin launched himself at the older male. The knife fell out of his hands and slide across the floor. The siblings also fell to the floor rolling around trying to obtain dominance other the other. "Flan go hide!" The prince ordered.

Once free Flan rushed to the knife by the time he had it in his mouth Rasiel was on top of his younger sibling. One hand was around Bel's neck the other trying to hold one hand down. Angry the toad attacked Rasiel with the knife in his mouth. The stab was enough to make him let go of his brother's neck.

"Flan!" Embracing the amphibian they rushed out of the palace, Bel was rushing back to the swamp. The royal male bit into his bottom lip. It was a bad idea to keep the pet. He gazed into the sad face of his friend. "I'm sorry." The water breather touched the genius' face with one of his webbed hands. The aquatic life wasn't mad at him that he got hurt.

They ran to the pond and the genius sat on the rock still holding him close. They hope that the older male wouldn't follow them into the woods. "I'm not ready to let you go." Flan touched his face once more as if saying. 'Then don't.' Leaning down he kissed the pet's head. Flan beamed nudging his head against the pair or lips. The sensation was so wonderful the mint colored animal forgot about his pain.

"Bel? Where are you?" His head shot up at the echoing voice of his brother. The voice bounced off each tree; the noblemen didn't know where he was coming from. Standing he placed Flan down.

"Go hide." The froggy did no such thing. He planed on staying by the prince's side no matter what. Belphegor didn't like it but excepted it nuzzling his head against his body. What loyalty. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out six knives in both hands.

"Bel…" The voice called out again. As soon as the twins laid eyes on each other the older one started to charge bloodlust in his eyes. Before the younger genius could throw his blades Flan leaned in front of his face kissing his beloved blonde on the lips.

Rasiel disappeared from view. "What the?" Slowly Bel walked over to where the other human disappeared from view. The boy gasped his jaw opening the other male fell through a large hole in the ground. There laid a half dead blonde penetrated by spikes

"Bel…" He moaned out blood running out of his mouth.

"I have walked this path many times and I have never ran into any type of boobie trap." Bel turned his attention back to his pet. "It was you, wasn't it? Every time we're in danger you kiss me and something happened to the threat. The snake, my brother you're a magic froggy, huh?" The tiny creature didn't so anything to agree or disagree with that statement. "Flan can I have a wish?"

"Ribbit."

Flan beamed in pleasure kissing his lips once more. Nothing happened but the royal human was happy. "Let's go home, together."

"Ribbit." Jumping over the hole they continued the walk home. Princess and Bluebell where outside eagerly waiting for the outcome.

"Bel!" With happiness in her eyes she ran over to him. Flan leaped off his shoulder and on to his head as the redhead threw her arms around his neck. When she released him the toad moved back to his shoulder. "What happened to…?" They knew they were talking about the older twin.

"Dead." The word came out so naturally and calmly. In fact he didn't even laugh annoyingly like he normally would have. He beamed at the amphibian rubbing his chin.

"Husband." Bluebell started.

"What?" Such a romantic term brought the prince's attention to the woman.

"So is that it? He's gone let' be husband and wife and life happily ever after?" Bel shared a nervous glance at the short haired female.

"You bet we are." Himeko shouted happily making the blonde's jaw hit the ground. He almost forget about her. "Right, Bel?"

"…"

"Ah now don't be shy. We are getting married in just a few days."

"What? What do you mean "just a few days?" I though we had a mouth left?"

"Things changed with the arrival of your brother it only made sense to make the date closer."

"How is the logical?"

"Well, you mother knew eventually that one twin was going to die real soon. Instead of trying to stop the fight she wanted us to get married as early as possible so I can get pregnant and in case something happened to you the blood line is saved." Well Belphegor did understand that a little but hated the plan with passion.

"Oh…Alright… Well, please excuse me. I'm going to retire to my room for a nap." With such a heart broken expression- that the redhead didn't notice- the male walked away.

Once in his room he leaned on his door and sank to the floor. The water breather jumped off his shoulder and sat in front of him so they look at each other. "What am I going to do? I don't want to marry her." The frog leaped on his chest pulling at his lips. And then the amber haired male understood.

"Every time I kiss you something good happens to me. So I hope I can have one more. Flan, please get me out of my marriage." The prince pressed his lips to the toad's.

Chu.

Something happened. Something happened that didn't happen with the other kisses. The amphibian glowed with a blinding light. Bel flinched back covering his already covered eyes.

"That was the wish I was waiting for the whole time."

The blonde's hands dropped to his side. When did another human sneak passed his murderous senses? The extremely beautiful teal haired boy enveloped the other male in a tight hug kissing his lips once more.

Such passion Bel couldn't help but kiss back.. Permission to enter the king's lips were given and a deep sensual kiss started. Eventually the need for air consumed them and they had to break apart. The noble birth male was left gasping for air like a person who ran a long distance race.

"Fuck, what a kiss! Ushishi!"

* * *

A/N: Well that's it, unless people want a sequel? Good reviews will get a chapter with not only fluff but aqua sex. I'll rise the rating if that happens.


End file.
